1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging assist method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an imaging assist program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, proposals have been made with regard to imaging apparatuses that have the function of assisting the setting of a composition at the time of capturing an image. An imaging apparatus is proposed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication 2011-135527. This apparatus acquires, as a sample image, at least one part of the image displayed at the live-view display, and evaluates the composition of the sample image. If the composition of the sample image is given a high evaluation, the sample image is shown superimposed on the image displayed at the live-view display.